


The Lumberjack In The Woods

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: But not really graphic hence the lack of a 'graphic descriptions of violence' tag, Damn it's not a Frosjin fic though sorry VwV, M/M, Runaway Prince AU, TW: Homophobia, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Prince Sjin is forced to marry a princess, he runs away to the woods, hoping to escape his responsibilities. On the run from the palace and alone in the forest, what will happen when he meets the lumberjack, Sips? Will he be recognized and turned in, or could this be the fresh start he was hoping for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lumberjack In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fic really, so if it's not that great then I apologize. It doesn't jump straight into Sjips, but don't worry he should be introduced in chapter two! I hope you like it!

Prince Sjin’s heart dropped out of his stomach.

“What?” he forced out, mind reeling and fighting to keep his voice under control.

“You’re going to marry a princess. She’s coming over on Thursday and we’ve dealt with all of the arrangements, you won’t have to worry about a thing. We’re sure you’ll be a perfect match, and-“

“I’m gay.” Sjin interrupted, before his mind caught up with what he said. He cringed slightly, and looked worriedly up at his father, shallowly hoping that his face would be apologetic and the wedding would be cancelled.

As always, Sjin was sorely mistaken.

A dark frown covered the king’s brow, and his teeth clenched in anger. Sjin let out a yelp as his father’s hand collided with his cheek, sending him tumbling off his chair and onto a pathetic heap on the ground.

“I won’t hear of any of that nonsense in my house. You will go through with the marriage, and those sinful thoughts will be gone by the time the princess arrives on Thursday. Is that understood?” He gritted out, his face nearing a snarl showing obvious disgust on his face.

Sjin knew better than to even speak in these situations, and so nodded in defeat, already coming up with ideas to delay or even cancel the wedding. It was all futile, of course.

“Good. You must give the kingdom heirs, do you understand? How could you be so selfish as to deprive your mother of the grandchildren you know she sorely wants?” His father continued with his guilt inducing rant, sending Sjin into a spiral of despair.

Honestly, right now Sjin just wanted to cry.

He knew he couldn’t do so in front of his father, the last time he did so was when he was 11 after falling over in the garden and into a rose bush. Instead of his father comforting him or even attempting to help, he had simply looked at the young prince with a mixture of disdain and annoyance, and told him not to be so weak. He had even commented that he was ruining his clothes which were so carefully tailored to his needs, and that he should be more careful in future.

Looking firmly down at the ground, he sadly listened to his father’s speech, nodding in appropriate places. When it seemed like his father was done, he risked a glance up, noticing his father was looking at him expectantly.

Clearing his throat, Sjin got on his knees and bowed, saying, “I realize my actions were foolish, and I did not know what I was saying. I hope you will forgive me for my selfishness, and I would be honored to marry the princess.” Sjin’s mouth felt bitter as he said the meaningless words, knowing he had to play along to his father’s wishes unless he wanted another bruise to match the one twinging painfully on his cheek.

Seemingly satisfied with Sjin’s apology, he nodded once and turned to leave, before saying, “I will see you for supper, make sure you get something to cover that mark.” With those final words, he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Sjin to agonize over the coming wedding.

As the sound of the door slamming shut reverberated through Sjin’s room, he finally broke down. Silent tears raced down his face, as he stumbled to lock the door through his tears.

As the lock slid in place, Sjin’s crying turned ugly. Great hiccups bubbled through his lips, and he padded across the room to his bed, tumbling onto it. He curled up on top of his covers, pulling his royal cloak around him with one hand and attempting to stifle his sobs with the other.

He laid there for a while, just agonizing over the fact he would have to marry a woman he could never love and the fact that he could never be with someone he did love. Hell, he’d never really been kissed before and it tore at a small piece of him that he would need to give it away for the sake of establishing a bond with another kingdom.

Sometimes he just wished he could have been born to a peasant family, and that he could become a farmer or something of the like. Now was one of those times.

A thought slipped into his head suddenly, and it was enough to break him out of his spiral of sadness. Who was to say he couldn’t become one? He could just run away, become a different person. He could escape his responsibilities, this horrific environment where he was forced to be a puppet used only for establishing relationships with other kingdoms.

Wiping his tears away from his eyes and those that had dripped into his beard, he sat up with a determination in his eyes, and a hope that perhaps he didn’t have to give up yet.

He looked out of the window, noting that it was getting late and the sun was setting. He would be called down for dinner soon, and after that would be a good time to leave. Wouldn’t do well to leave on an empty stomach. Maybe he could even snag some food before he left.

Pulling a backpack out of his tall, oaken closet, he searched through his drawers for anything that might be of use for his journey, or that might be worth anything to sell. He packed clothes too, and made sure they weren’t too fancy and looked sufficiently common.

Chances are he’d be on the run once the castle found out he was missing, and someone wearing fancy clothes would be a dead giveaway.

He took some clothes out to wear for the journey as well, and emptied his lockbox of gold coins and jewelry. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, however, and let out a grimace as he studied the darkening bruise on his cheek.

That reminded him that he should probably cover it up, and he reached onto his dresser for a half-empty container of pigment that he used to conceal the bruise on his face. Slipping that into his bag also, he reckoned it wouldn’t hurt to use that on the road as well until the bruise went down.

As a final touch he made sure to strap a bedroll onto it and a map of the land, leaving some space free for any food or medical supplies he could steal from the castle before he left.

As if on queue, a servant knocked on his door and informed him that his meal was ready. Tucking the bag and clothing under his bed, he made his way downstairs with an elegant posture, sliding smoothly back into the mindset of a prince.

The dinner was tense. His father kept fixing with looks when he thought Sjin wasn’t looking, however unbeknownst to him Sjin had mastered the art of peripheral vision, and Sjin was well aware that his father was still suspicious of him.

Sjin refused to give him any inclination that he was hiding something, and so he continued eating his meal as if everything was perfectly fine, occasionally enquiring about the princess to his mother to keep up the façade, even though his entire being felt uneasy with the lies.

He luckily made it through dinner without a hitch, afterwards politely excusing himself to his room. Before going there, however, he sneaked off to the kitchen, poking his head around the corner then cursing silently when he realized how many people were in there.

Instead of going into the kitchen, he snuck past to the store room, tip-toeing in and glancing warily around to be sure no-one knew of his presence. The room seemed to be empty, and so he grabbed a nearby sack and started putting in loaves of bread and packets of nuts for the journey, as well as grabbing a couple of water gourds to take with him.

As he was heading towards the door, however, it swung open, and Sjin hurriedly hid himself behind a nearby sack of potatoes, hoping he wasn’t seen. His luck seemed to hold out though, and the servant quickly entered, grabbed a sack of carrots, and left, without so much as sparing a glance in Sjin’s direction.

Breathing heavily out in relief, Sjin snuck out and back through the maze of corridors which he knew like the back of his hand, and made his way up to his room without incident. He entered and quietly closed the door, locking it behind him to be sure he wouldn’t be disturbed.

He grabbed the bag from underneath his bed, throwing it on top of his sprawling bed and opening it eagerly. He crammed the bag of food into it, barely managing to properly close it. He changed into the common clothing he had prepared earlier, a thrill running through him at what he was about to do.

Yet he couldn’t help but feel… Sad? He was running away from his childhood home after all, and while not all of the memories were fond ones, the place was close to his heart.

But he couldn’t turn back now. Steeling his resolve, he slipped the bag over his now peasant clothing, and ran through a few of his options.

He could escape via his balcony, sneak through the side doors or make his way to the stables to get a horse. He shook his head at the last option, immediately discarding it; He didn’t want to draw more attention to himself than necessary. Which also ruled out climbing down the balcony, he would surely be spotted and he wasn’t exactly the stealthiest of people.

Which left using the side entrance, the one that ran through the servant’s quarters. He could simply sneak out in his clothes and if no one looked too closely he’d seem like just another servant. The bag might be suspicious though, and so Sjin kept in mind that he should ideally keep out of sight.

Destination firmly in mind, Sjin snuck out onto the corridor, looking both ways before creeping towards the servant’s quarters, keeping into the shadows on the side of the wall. He also tucked his beard away into his beige tunic, thinking that people would likely notice his beard hanging out and inform his parents.

He shuddered, momentarily getting lost in the thought of what would happen if his parents caught him. It’s too late now, he thought as he neared the door of the servants quarters, looking around for any guards or, well, anyone.

The place seemed really empty of late, probably preparing for the princesses arrival. A pang of guilt shot through him then, as he realized that the princess would come here and find out that the prince had run away. Ouch. That would be a shot to anyone’s self esteem.

Pushing the door open carefully, he looked around the room, noting that there were a few servants laying on their beds or rummaging through their belongings, however they paid Sjin no mind.

He wasn’t one to look a gift horse spoil the broth, or however the saying went, and he quickly made his way through the rooms, keeping his head low and, as far as he could tell, made it out without drawing any suspicious glances.

As the cool night air hit his face, he closed his eyes and breathed in his last of the old castle, it’s people and architecture. He really was going to miss this old place. Sparing the castle one last glance, he slipped through a hole in the hedge that circled the castle and walked towards the forest, shaking with adrenalin.

He had defied his parents. They would be so mad at him when they found out. Why did he think that was a good idea? Sjin started hyperventilating, his thoughts racing and regret making itself known.

Staggering to his knees in the moonlight, Sjin pressed his legs against his chest and huddled up, barely just outside the castle. As his mind started working against him, part of him rationalized that there was surely no way he could make it back inside without detection, and he couldn’t just give up. He was so close to being free!

Taking a few deep breaths, Sjin got up again, pressing on towards- Where?

It was then that Sjin realized he had a whole world to explore, and no idea where to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry guys, but I'm just not motivated to continue this fic. If you want to continue it, feel free and you don't need to give any credit or ask for it, I hope you'll enjoy writing it as much as I did when I joined the fandom.


End file.
